


Space Family Requests

by TransLunar



Series: Space Fam [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLunar/pseuds/TransLunar
Summary: long story short: I will not be making more full length Space Fam stories. But I can and will do small oneshots within the world of it upon request/suggestion in the comments here.Full details inside.





	Space Family Requests

I’m sad to say I’m going to be discontinuing any sequels for Space Family. The show has just taken so many turns and I really wanted to keep this series parallel with the show as best I could. That and I haven’t been able to write much at all. Things have been rough. 

 

I love Space Fam so much though, so I can’t just let it go. So I’ve decided to open up this “story” as a place for you guys l to ask questions about the world of Space Fam or any specifics I may not have answered and to allow you guys to make requests for small oneshots that I will add to the series. 

 

And as always I'm going to continue to try doing art for all of them (starting with the rest of the original fic that I still need to illustrate). And I’ll always add new art to the specific fic for the art pieces as new chapters so subscribers will be notified when the new artwork goes up. 


End file.
